Realm of Convexity
The Realm of Convexity is an airlock dimension created by the Precursors around the the Dragon Homeworld to shield it from direct asteroid impacts. The environment consists of an endless iridiscent void, with groups of floating platforms scattered in many areas; some grouped together into large floating islands. A number of these large islands lie near what appears to be a central area above the planet's primary Arctic continent, Dante's Freezer. a number of these islands house mysterious Precursor artifacts, though only one of these is known to have been used and successfully deactivated. the Iridescence of the void around the islands in this realm is the result of the action of solar wind and various radiological particles released from the star system's primary star Altaris. This realm cannot be accessed directly by orbiting ships, but only by specially-built portals. Context in The Legend of Cynder: The Precursor Legacy During the early stages of the Dragon Civil War, Cynder stumbled across one of these portals, and was corrupted by Malefor, whose essence had been imprisoned there by ancestors of the current Dragon Confederation High Council hierarchs. Somehow managing to speak to her through this portal, he promised her great power should she free him; however, she simply rebuffed him, stating that she was already powerful. Later, a mysterious event, called simply "the Great Reformation", resulted in her having to be reborn. this event destabilized the Dragon Confederation's government, resulting in the High Council hierarchs fleeing Warfang for the apparent safety of the ancient Dragon Temple, which was being used as a nursery. through another of these portals, Malefor convinced a large number of apes, who had emerged with a pre-sentient tribal society, to serve him in exchange for power over the Dragon Race, who they saw as tyrants. The apes attacked the Dragon Temple under cover of darkness, overrunning the buildings' defenses, the council hierarchs, and destroying nearly all the eggs present within the Temple; only two were saved, one belonging to Spiril, and the other to Cynder. Spiril's egg is hidden by Fira, who managed to escape the temple, in the swamps surrounding it, while Cynder's was taken by the apes. while Spiril was eventually found and raised by a family of dragonflies (who had achieved sentience), and raised in peace for the following 9 years, ignorant of his true identity and origin. Cynder was raised to serve Malefor, and bracers were attached to her neck, front legs, and tail, so that they could restrain her and prevent her turning on the apes; and these bracers later become permanently attached to her. When she was unleashed, she was thoroughly corrupted, and began a campaign against the High Council, unknowingly destabilizing the Dragon Confederation's government even further. She eventually went after Spiril, leading him to reunite the High Council against her. He eventually confronts her in this realm, and after defeating her there barely manages to escape the realm as the portal collapses. Prior to a rare alignment of the planet's moons, an event known as the Night of Eternal Darkness, Spiril is contacted in his dreams by The Chronicler, who helps him to build up his strength. When He is contacted by the Chronicler in this fashion, he is transported to this realm, where there are then many floating islands, some filled with ruined buildings. Context in The Legend of Cynder: Rise of the Dragon Cult After Cynder III is exiled to Thessia by the High Council after telling them that the Tyran Civilization are behind the second Koozer-Ga invasion, and are coming to besiege the star system, She contacts Liara, who uses a time machine to help the dragoness claim three pieces of The Mantle, which were destroyed during the Dragon Civil War. After discovering that the last piece was hidden within the Precursor's capital installation, whose location has been erased from all records, Liara activates a device that allows the dragoness to access the Realm of Convexity, so that she could use it to cross the the interstellar distances between the Regulus and Altair star systems, she forces a portal to open from within the realm, which violently tosses her into the ruins of the Dragon Temple, which severely injures her the point of the dragoness lingering between life and death, with her soul attempting to access Volingarde, the afterworld. After this is noticed by the High Council, they send Neyla to revive her, and the tigress barely succeeds in doing so.